Proposition
by callise
Summary: “I don’t care who you are. I don’t want to know your name, occupation, favorite food, or anything else about you. I won’t tell you may name, occupation, or anything about me. I am simply here with a proposition.”
1. Chapter 1

I downed the final gulp of my seventh drink of the night. Removing my tie and unbuttoning the top button of my shirt, I flagged down a waitress.

"Another martini?" she asked.

"Yes, please. A little drier this time." I flashed her that crooked smile that I knew would leave her weak in the knees. She sauntered back towards the bar, with a little extra sway to her hips, added especially for me. With my distraction momentarily gone, I focused on my chosen prey for the evening. A petite woman sat alone at the far end of the bar. Her pale skin was flawless, mahogany curls softly cascaded over her shoulder, and I could see the top of her black stocking where her skirt had ridden up when she crossed her legs.

Any other woman would have been in my bed by now – but this one was feisty, different than any other woman I've encountered. I have watched her turn away numerous suitors. Some of them were actually spinning a good game, but she didn't even glance at them. She simply murmured something, and they would take off.

The waitress set my drink in front of me and smiled. "Do you need anything else, sir?" I shook my head "no" and continued to form my plot of bedding the woman at the bar.

This woman is one who won't sway easily. She knows exactly what she wants, confidence radiates off of her. I'll have to be direct, but subtle. How exactly does one walk up to a woman and ask her if she wants to fuck without spewing a corny line? I was running out of time. I have been watching her for over two hours now, and judging by the way she kept glancing at the clock on the wall, I wasn't going to have another two hours to figure out how to do this.

I turn around to try and flag down a waitress. Sending her a drink first might help, although I've watched her turn down other drinks tonight, it might give me an opening, at least a look of acknowledgement that I'm here.

When I turn back around, she's no longer at her spot at the bar. Frantically I search the room with my eyes, careful not to move my head around too much. I don't want to come off panicky.

Another martini appears before me, being placed by a small, creamy hand with a simple silver bracelet on its wrist. The same bracelet I've watched my prey toy with. She pulls out the chair across from me, and gracefully sits down.

"I got tired of waiting for you to approach me."

"I was just about to send you a drink." I smiled at her.

"Hmmm. I've been turning down drinks all night. What makes you think I would have accepted yours?" She leaned forward placing both elbows on the table, resting her chin on her hands. She wasn't wearing a bra. I tried to regain my composure, and look her in the eye instead of the supple mounds that were being pushed up by the table.

"Because of who I am." I replied. There have been women who have creamed themselves at the very sound of my name. A fact I have greatly used to my advantage in the dating department. While they'd deny it if you asked them directly, for many women money is unbelievable sexy. And on the west coast, the name Cullen is synonymous with cash.

She looked me in the eye and said, "I don't care who you are." I've heard that before. She doesn't care who I am until she's somehow mysteriously pregnant in a few months and telling me who I need to make the check out to get it "taken care of."

"You don't care who I am? What's your game? Take me back to your place where you've poked holes in all the condoms and forget to take your pill? Or are we going back to my place so you can rob me blind when I get in the shower in the morning?" I may want to fuck her, but not enough to have my life fucked with. My big brother learned that the hard way, and currently shells out nearly half a million every month in child support for a set of twins that he created with a gold digging slut in Vegas. I'm not about to let that happen to me.

She leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms over her chest, and stared me right in the eye. "I don't care who you are. I don't want to know your name, occupation, favorite food, or anything else about you. I won't tell you may name, occupation, or anything about me. I am simply here with a proposition."

"Ah, I see you want to know nothing about me, but want to make a deal with me? Do I look that fucking stupid to you?"

"My proposition is a simple one. Like I said, I don't want to know anything about you, and you won't know anything about me. We will meet each other as often as necessary, to live out our every sexual fantasy as complete strangers. We'll find a neutral meeting place like a hotel room- although some of mine will take us to public places- and make those fantasies a reality."

She's good, but I'm still not going to fall for it. This woman knows exactly who I am, if she wanted a stranger she could have picked any of the numerous men who approached her with her offer, but she waited, and approached me instead.

"I think you may be running one of the best games I've ever encountered, perhaps even better than my own. However, like I said before, I'm not fucking stupid, but you definitely get a point for originality." I stood up and threw two hundred down on the table. "If you really wanted to live out your every sexual fantasy with a stranger, you've had more than plenty of opportunities tonight to do so."

"You weren't my first choice. There was a man, probably Hispanic or Native American, he was my first choice. My idea scared him off, or perhaps it was my forwardness. My proposition doesn't seem to be scaring you off, but your general distrust of my sex."

I sat back down and gaped at her. Never has Edward Cullen been someone's second choice. The logical part of my brain was telling me she knew that, and this was all apart of her plan, but the hit my ego took had left me speechless.

"Last call! Time start getting the hell out of here people." The bartender's shouting tore me out my thoughts.

"Look, we don't have much time left. Just think about my offer. Here's a prepaid phone. There's only one number programmed in it, and it goes to another prepaid cell that I have. You have until Wednesday. If you don't want to do this – just drop the phone off here at the bar, and I'll pick it up. If you do, we'll do one of your fantasies first. Leave me a message about what you want to do, and I'll let you know once the arrangements have been made for us to do it." She slid the phone across the table to me, and stood up to leave. It was a cheap phone, probably wouldn't work outside of the city, but for whatever reason I took it.

As she walked toward the exit, she looked over her shoulder and said, "Be sure to leave a very detailed message, I wouldn't want to get anything wrong," and with that she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of course I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters.**

"Oh Eddie…Yes, right there…Fuck, yes right there…" Tanya moaned as she buried her head in my pillows and grasped the headboard tighter. Tanya was my go to fuck; whenever I needed it, she was ready. As I neared my climax, I looked over to the massive mirror on my wall, but only succeed in noticing the phone that was given to me Friday night.

"Tanya, baby, I want you on top of me when I cum." I ordered, and pulled out of her pussy to sit against the headboard she was just holding onto. If her tits were in my face, then I wouldn't be able to look at that phone. Tanya smirked and let out that annoying giggle of hers. She straddled me, sunk down on my cock, and let out a loud moan. With a grunt, I grabbed her hips and set the pace I wanted – hard and fast. She arched her back and dug her nails into my thighs. This was not going to work. I can still see the phone. I slid my hands under her arms and yanked her towards me. "I want your tits in my face." Her hands gripped the headboard on either side of my head.

"Now," I grabbed her tits and started to pinch and tug on her nipples, "I want you to ride me so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week!"

Tanya let out a loud moan, continued to slam her pussy down on my cock until she screamed in pleasure, and I came inside of her. She rested her head on my shoulder, enjoying a few moments of postcoital bliss before I slapped her ass and rolled her off of me. I quickly hopped out of bed and made my way to the huge bathroom attached to my bedroom to dispose of the condom. "Eddie, hurry up and come back to bed." Tanya whined.

"I need to clean up, I'm having dinner with my brothers tonight, so you should probably get going."

Tanya stormed into my bathroom. "What do you mean dinner? You asked me to come over and spend the night. I fucking postponed a very important meeting because you begged me to come!"

"Tanya, I was there, and I know I didn't have to beg you to cum." I smirked and stepped into a nice, steamy shower. Tanya followed. "Look babe, I never made you any promises, ever. I asked you to come over tonight to fuck, that didn't take all night, so I'm going out, and you need to get out."

"You're absolutely right. The fucking didn't take long at all! I'm tired of just being a piece of ass to you. Either we take this to the next level or this is the last time you will ever see me naked." I sighed and stepped out of the shower. I needed to be across the room to prevent my ears from bleeding from the sound she was about to emit next.

"Tanya, we both know you cream your panties when I ask you to come over, or to bend over for that matter. I don't think you can quit this."

Then came the sound I had prepared myself for, the most ear piercing screech known to man. It echoed off of the marble in the bathroom. I remained completely nonchalant as Tanya tore through my bedroom, threw on her clothes, and slammed my bedroom door. She'll be back. She always comes back.

*****

"It's about damn time Edward! I thought we were going to have to send the fire department to pry your dick out of Tanya with the Jaws of Life!" Emmett shouted at me and slapped shoulder as I joined Jasper and him at our usual table. The other people in the restaurant gawked at him, but no one complained. Not that it would have done them any good. Emmett does own the place.

"More like pry her off my dick." I nodded my head in greeting to my brothers. "Although she did go all crazy on me about the whole relationship thing again. But she'll come crawling back for another piece of this." I smirked. Emmett let out a loud laugh, and Jasper just shook his head before taking another swig of his beer.

We talked about work, sports, and Emmett's girls for a bit before I decided it was time to reluctantly ask for their advice. I took the phone that was given to me Friday night and tossed it into the middle of the table. Jasper was the first to grab it.

"It looks like a toy. Seriously. I think my kids have better phones than that, and they're only three!" Emmett snickered.

"Time for a down grade Edward?" Jasper laughed at me.

"No. It was given to me by a woman at The Lounge on Friday night." I replied curtly. I can't believe they thought so little of my taste. "She had a proposition for me, and I need to get back to her by tomorrow if I accept."

Emmett leaned toward Jasper to look at the phone and said, "Like a business proposition? I mean I have hot chicks come after me all of the time asking me to invest money in whatever. Usually I get some ass out of it, but I don't think one's ever given me a piece of shit phone with instructions before."

"It wasn't a business proposition. She wants to be fuck buddies." I replied. "She told me she doesn't want to know anything about me, claims she doesn't know who I am, and wanted us to live out our every sexual fantasy together." I decided to leave out the fact that I wasn't her first choice to give this proposal to. It was still a sore spot on my ego. "Because I didn't give her an answer then, she said we could do one of my fantasies first. All I had to do was call her an leave her a "detailed message" so she could set things up." Emmett raised an eyebrow at me. Jasper continued to play with the phone. Neither of them said anything though.

"I'm debating whether or not to call." I added as a way to ask for help, without actually asking for help.

"Trap. It's so totally a trap, dude. I mean why else would this chick approach you with this? Don't call her, throw this piece of shit away, and forget all about it." Emmett replied.

"That chick," I growled at him, "approached me because, well fuck, look at me. Why wouldn't she want to fuck me?"

"You're actually going to do this aren't you?" Jasper asked me, but continued to look at the phone in his hands.

"Probably not. Just thought I'd see what you guys thought about it."

"I'll do it." Jasper said. Both Emmett and stared at him clearly confused at his declaration. "I mean if she really doesn't care who you are, then why should it matter if you aren't the one who calls her. It'll kind of be like a test, you know. I keep a lower profile than you two, so if she probably wouldn't know who I am even if she knows who you are. We could find out if she's legit."

"You really want to do this?" I asked my brother incredulously.

He nodded. "So I just call her and tell her about the fantasy I want to do, and then what, she'll what call me back once everything's ready to go?" Jasper asked me.

"I guess. She really didn't explain any rules."

"Alright." Jasper put the phone in his jacket pocket, and stood to leave. "I'll let you know how it goes."

Emmett yanked Jasper back down into his seat. "The hell with that. If you're going to test this chick then we need to come up with some really bizarre fantasy. Something that she would only do if she's really serious about this. And once we figure out what that is, you're gonna call her from right here." Emmett demanded. I was still in shock that Jasper was going to do this. He was the most reserved of the three of us, hell, of our entire family.

"Like what do you mean bizarre?" Jasper asked. "I don't want to watch her drink my piss or fuck a donkey or anything else freaky like that."

Emmett sighed. "Well if we don't ask her to do something like that how are we going to be able to figure her out. She did tell Edward she wanted to do their every sexual fantasy."

"Yeah, well it still has to be my fantasy. That was what she said. And I don't want see that shit." Jasper argued. Fuck that.

"Actually, it was supposed to be my fantasy asshat." I glared at Jasper. "Not yours." Emmett answered before Jasper could.

"Well you don't trust her, and if Jasper's gonna take one for ya, using one of his fantasies would be a good way go. You know, to see if she's serious." Jasper nodded in agreement.

"What the fuck ever. Just hurry up and call her, so I can get on with my life." I sighed. Emmett and Jasper continued to argue for a minutes before Jasper told him to shut up.

"I've got one, okay? It's not gross or too crazy, but it'll be public. That should be enough right." I shrugged, Emmett huffed his disagreement.

Jasper pulled the phone out, and looked at us. "Do I really have to call her in front of you assholes?"

A simultaneous "Yes" rang out from both Emmett and myself. Jasper hesitated before pressing the call button, "What's her name?" he asked me.

"I don't know, which I think was apart of the game or whatever." I answered. "Just fucking do it already."

Jasper nodded and pushed the button. After waiting a few moments he started, "Uh, hey Lounge lady. I heard about your offer." Emmett chuckled. "And I wanted to accept it. You said to leave a detailed message, so, uhhh, I've always wanted to get head in a restaurant. I know it's like out of a teen movie, or whatever." He stuttered. "But I think it would be really hot. Like to walk into some really snobby, upscale place with a hot woman on my arm," Jasper really started to get into the idea of this, "and she's wearing a really, really sexy dress. A dress that makes every man in there drool because she looks so fucking hot. And the whole time we're eating she's messing with me, showing how much she's in control of everything. And people are watching because they think they know what she's doing, but aren't sure enough to say something, and she doesn't give a fuck what they think." He too a long pause, "Then just before we order dessert, she slips under the table.." Jasper suddenly stopped.

"What the fuck, bro?" Emmett asked. "Why'd you stop?"

"The message ended, douche bag." Jasper looked a little uncomfortable. In fact, I bet we all did. As dumb as that fantasy sounded when he started, having actually seeing the woman that would supposedly be doing this, I had a raging hard-on at the picture my brother had painted.

"Well call her back, and finish it!" Emmett said, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Please don't." I replied. "That she be enough for her to go on, and I don't want to visualize my brother getting sucked off." I hadn't actually visualized Jasper at all. It was just me and her. I even knew the perfect restaurant too.

"So," Jasper said awkwardly "I guess we should call it a night then huh?"

"Umm, I'm gonna need a few minutes before I can go bros." Emmett added, making all three of us feel even more awkward, but both Jasper and I nodded in agreement. So we continued to endure the uncomfortable atmosphere we've created, without saying a word to one another.


End file.
